Insane Morons
by Obscura Wilde
Summary: PG... I have my reasons... [THE PLOT HAS CHANGED] The Fellowship of the Jacket is out to destroy the One Jacket, will they be able to destroy it without the real Fellowship's FanGirls destroy them first?
1. The Insanity Begins

Insane Morons  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters; they are Tolkien's and Tolkien's alone!!!  
  
WARNING: Severe insanity!! Not too much sane people here!  
  
A/N: If you Flame I'll kill you and chipa is correct in Kate's langusge...  
I'm working on my next chapters but I'll need the following:  
  
5 rabid Legolas fangirls  
3 rabid Haldir fangirls  
5 rabid Elladan/Elrohir fangirls  
3 rabid Estel fans  
A completely insane guy/gal  
Anyone interested with the hobbits (first 10 only...)  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 1: The insanity begins...  
  
Kate was walking on her garden... *in Invader Zim like tone* Oh what a garden she has!  
  
Anyway... she was thinking about LOTR as usual, let's take a look inside her head shall we?  
  
Legolas is hot, Legolas is hot, Legolas is hot, Legolas is hot, Legolas is hot, Legolas is hot, Legolas is hot, and Legolas is HOT! Well that's what Ally says... I like Frodo and sea monkeys!!! I like sea monkeys with potato chipa and peanut butter... Let's try it with salsa and cheese and cake! I like cheese turkeys but I would not dare eat theCheeseTurkey! I wonder how sea monkeys and peanut butter tasted like...  
  
Wow, freaky dude... She was too busy thinking about Legolas and sea monkeys that she tripped over a rock then she fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Ow" she told herself in her dream.  
  
She looked around and stared at the sky still thinking about Legolas and sea monkeys.  
  
Then and elf passed by. "Hello" the elf said "Hello" Kate replied back still staring at the sky.  
  
"I'm Haldir, who are you?" Haldir asked  
  
"Nacho..." Kate or Nacho replied  
  
"What kind of a name is Nacho?" Haldir asked  
  
"A good one..." Kate replied  
  
"Whatever..." Haldir said and walked away.  
  
Then Kate woke up.  
  
She looked around and she said "I'm hungry" and went to a Mexican food store.  
  
"Nachos with everything on top!" she told the waiter.  
  
"Are you sure with everything on top?" the waiter asked  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Are you sure you want them on Nachos?"  
  
"Want them on what?"  
  
"Nachos"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nachos!!!" "What?  
  
"For crying out loud woman NACHOS!!!"  
  
"Well you don't need to scream my name of course I want everything on nachos..."  
  
"What's your name anyway miss?"  
  
"Nacho"  
  
"What kind of a name is Nacho?"  
  
"A good one!"  
  
The waiter's expression when she ate everything in one gulp on the counter was like this o_O, but the people around her decided not to order at that counter anymore...  
  
Kate finished her meal then scurried off.  
  
She went to the park this time and she said "I want to fall off a cliff".  
  
She jumped and she landed on a tree, then she fell off the tree.  
  
"ow..." Kate said. She looked around.  
  
"Reminds me of... of... SUSHI!" Kate screamed.  
  
"I'm hungry..." she told herself then she saw an elf walk by.  
  
It was Legolas but Kate just screamed "HI WILL TURNER!!!" and Legolas just went to her to see if she was OK.  
  
"Are you OK?" Legolas asked  
  
"Are you OK?" Kate mocked him  
  
"Are you OK?" Legolas asked  
  
"Are you OK" Kate mocked him again  
  
"Stop mocking me!" Legolas shouted at Kate  
  
"Stop mocking me!" Kate mocked him  
  
"How much wood does a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Legolas said fast  
  
"How much wood does a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Kate mocked Legolas once more  
  
"I see... I see..."  
  
"I see... I see..."  
  
"SAURON!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAURON!!! SAURON!!!!" Kate screamed and ran around stupidly into a tree  
  
"Ouch..." Legolas twitched  
  
Kate remained silent.  
  
Then Ally, Kate's friend popped out of nowhere, "Hi Kate!" Ally said  
  
"Hi Burrito" Kate replied  
  
"Whatever..." Ally said  
  
"What?" Kate said talking to the air  
  
"Oh I see... You want to rule the world with blue, firebreathing penguins? Oh cool!!!" Kate said still talking to the air  
  
Ally just rolled her eyes then she caught sight of Legolas.  
  
Ally started to drool non-stop! Then she went to hug Legolas.  
  
She hugged him real real tight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narrator: Hey that's my part!  
  
Ally: Get your own elf!  
  
Narrator: humph!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ally let go of Legolas, gave him a kiss then walked away all dreamy... Lucky Ally...  
  
Then out of nowhere, six arms appeared out of nowhere...  
  
"Ohhh MAAASSHHHRROOOMMSSS!!!" Kate screamed and started biting the arms.  
  
Then legs popped out of nowhere under the arms.  
  
"Spaghetti?" Kate asked herself then a body connected the arms and legs.  
  
"Ohhhh a game of charade!" Kate said.  
  
She spotted Ally coming "Ahhhh!!! WHAT ARE HEADLESS PEOPLE DOING HERE?!" she screamed "Don't you do that to mushroom... he's afraid of you now..." Kate said and walked away crying...  
  
"Awww Kate I didn't mean it..." Ally said trying to comfort her then Kate spotted Gimli and she gave him a nuclear wedgie and ran away... "Same old Kate..." Ally sighed.  
  
Ally ran up to Kate and asked her "Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm a wedgie hot dog" Kate replied  
  
Ally just sighed and let her be...  
  
=============================  
  
Hey sorry if it's not that all funny... Anyway to remind you again... for my next chapters I'll only need:  
  
5 rabid Legolas fangirls  
3 rabid Haldir fangirls  
5 rabid Elladan/Elrohir fangirls  
3 rabid Estel fans  
A completely insane guy/gal  
Anyone interested with the hobbits (first 10 only...)  
  
OK if people say I'm copying people with getting fans I'm changing the plot! If anyone FLAMES... I'll kill you... 


	2. When Fans Attack and Kate’s gone more we...

Hello!!! Nice to see you guys! So far we have LOTR_Freak is one of our hobbit fans and Maria2004 for our twin fans! Well we can call LOTR_Freak Anna... And Maria2004 can we please call you Maria? Well anyway back to the story! Oh yeah they're in Rivendell.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters... I wish I did but I don't...  
  
=========================  
  
Insane Morons  
  
Chapter 2: When Fans Attack and Kate's gone more weird...  
  
Where we last left our um... what do we call them? Who cares, When we last left Kate and Ally, Kate was talking to herself about ruling the world with blue fire breathing penguins and there were headless bodies floating around... Well what will happen next?  
  
Kate was still chasing Gimli everywhere trying to wedgie him or poke him.  
  
"Ow! Stop it! Ow! Cut it out!!!" Gimli screamed as he was running  
  
"Mwhahahaha!!! LASTA LALAITHAMIN!!!" Kate screamed as she ran trying to poke Gimli and she was succeeding.  
  
Ally was just sitting on a rock admiring Legolas walk around and shoot arrows into a tree.  
  
Beside her were the two headless people Kate chewed on.  
  
They were just sitting there then Ally spotted the hobbits, Ally noticed that one headless dude was missing.  
  
"Hey where's the headless dude?" Ally asked herself loudly "Well she's over there chasing the hobbits" said a girl sitting down where the other headless dude was sitting "Except now she's not headless she has a head..." the girl said and looked at Ally as Ally stared at her with eyes wide open "Oh yeah... Hi I'm Maria, nice to meet you... um..." Maria said "um... Ally my name's Ally" Ally replied but she was still in shock because of the headless dude's now had heads. "Ally... right... Well I'm off to find Elladan and Elrohir, see you!" Maria said and walked away, Ally still had her jaw open. She found the other girl chasing the hobbits now running away from her but they were too slow that the girl caught them. Then she started to pick a hobbit. "Eenie meanie miny moe chose the hobbit then you'll know which one who you'll not let go!" it landed on Pippin then she asked him if he'd like ale then he agreed and followed her to the inside of Rivendell.  
  
Ally spotted Kate still running but now she was running away from Gimli who now had an axe trying to kill her.  
  
She was giggling as she ran and that made Ally freaked out.  
  
Kate spotted Frodo and was a big fan of Elijah Wood and guess what she did!  
  
She didn't do anything stupid!! She did something unbelievable!  
  
She said "Hey Frodo how are you?" she asked Frodo "um.. I'm fine... Who are you?" he asked but they were interrupted by Ally "Are you OK Kate? Here what's your temperature?" she asked Kate as she put her hand on Kate's head "I'm fine!!! Seriously..." Kate replied "You are not you!" Ally replied "I'm fine..." Kate told Ally "Frodo has turned you sane! NOOOO!" Ally screamed "Are you OK?" Kate asked Ally "Why are you asking her? She's insulting Mr. Frodo!" Sam said "It's OK Sam... I just saved another life..." Frodo said "How Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked "By ridding her of insanity..." Frodo replied and smiled and did that eye thing... oh yeah arched his eye brow.  
  
Then the group noticed Maria chasing the twins who were trying to avoid fangirls as much as possible...  
  
=============================  
  
Sorry If the chapter's short but I promise you the next chapter will be long I swear!!! R/R please! Oh and I still need more fans for Chapter 5 OK!!! Refer to chapter 1! 


	3. What happened to the once INSANE Kate?

Lalalala!!! I got a writers block for not rating this story properly... Anyway I'll be more careful next time... On with the story!  
  
Kate: Why?  
  
Me: Because I say so  
  
Kate: Should it be you if it is supposed to be I Kate, your alter ego that has ruled your life for the past week!  
  
Me: I dunno...  
  
Kate: You forgot the disclaimer... You don't want people suing us...  
  
Me: Oh yeah.... I don't own LOTR!  
  
Kate: Good girl...  
  
Kate pats Me on the head  
  
===================================  
  
Insane Morons  
  
Chapter 3: What happened to the once INSANE Kate?  
  
Kate is sitting on a chair.  
  
Kate: Hello I'm Kate and I am about to become known to the world for being the sanest person in the universe...  
  
Ally runs to Kate  
  
Ally: No you're not! You are insane! You are KATE!  
  
Kate: You are correct but not the insane Kate!  
  
Legolas arrives.  
  
Ally: Hey Leggy!  
  
Legolas: Hi! Hey isn't that the girl who called me Will Turner?  
  
Kate: Yes you are correct but you are no Will Turner you are Legolas Greenleaf son of King Thranduil the Prince of Northern Mirkwood-  
  
Ally: Enough FYI's time to get you insane again!  
  
Legolas: She was better off insane...  
  
Haldir passes by  
  
Haldir: Hey Nacho!  
  
Kate: I beg your pardon my name is not Nacho it is Kate!!! Nacho is a Mexican type of food's name!  
  
Haldir: Is there something wrong with her?  
  
Legolas and Ally: Yup...  
  
Maria pops out of nowhere with Elladan  
  
Maria: I agree...  
  
Anne walks with Merry this time near Kate  
  
Anne: I agree but to tell you the truth I didn't like it when she bit my arm...  
  
Kate: If I did I am so sorry...  
  
Frodo walks past them  
  
Kate: HEY FRODO!!!  
  
Kate runs to Frodo and hugs him  
  
Ally: We got the old Kate back...  
  
Everyone else except for Ally, Kate and Frodo: Aye...  
  
Kate and Frodo start to walk away, Frodo seems annoyed  
  
Ally: I wonder what Kate's thinking now...  
  
Everyone except for Ally: I don't want to know!  
  
Ally: OK what do we do now?  
  
Maria: Try to get more people here?  
  
Anne: No! They'll try to get our preciouses back! I need Pip and Merry they're mine!!!  
  
Maria: And Elladan and Elrohir are mine... We cannot risk others coming to Middle Earth!  
  
Ally: Yes... We must warn all the cute guys in Middle Earth!  
  
Anne: But how...  
  
Legolas and Haldir start to back away from the three girls hoping they won't become insane  
  
Ally, Anne and Maria: WE FORM THE COUNCIL OF FANGIRLS!!!  
  
Kate walks by with Frodo and still hugging him  
  
Kate: Can I join?  
  
Ally: Sure Kate...  
  
Kate: YAY!  
  
======================  
  
Hence forth the chappy 3 is now completed and we need more peeps for the COUNCIL OF FANGIRLS...  
  
Coming to a computer screen near you...  
  
FYI: The Council of Fangirls is on the Chapter 5 of this story so Chappy 4 shall be open for more fans so hurry!!! FYI2: Kate is my alter ego who has been ruining my life for the past week...  
  
R/R Please!!! 


	4. REMINDER not a part of the story but ple...

Reminder to anyone who finds this story interesting...  
  
OK... This is my DISCLAIMER for the whole story...  
  
I DO NOT OWN LOTR!  
  
Thank You and just to remind you I am still in need of...  
  
5 rabid Legolas fangirls  
3 rabid Haldir fangirls  
4 rabid Elladan/Elrohir fangirls  
3 rabid Estel fans  
A completely insane guy/gal  
Anyone interested with the hobbits (first 9 only...)  
  
Thank You anyone who finds this story interesting...  
  
(a voice in the distance "KATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JESSIE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO STOP UPDATING HER STORY AND I SWAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE!")  
  
Sorry got to go bye!  
  
~KATE :-) 


	5. Forming the Council

Yahoo 1 review!!! Well thanks Sara and I put your muses in the story too and thanks ElfieGal I plan to put the MICWA in this chapter for you! Well here's Chapter 4!  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Insane Morons  
  
Chapter 4: Forming the Council  
  
Kate: I like mushrooms...  
  
Merry and Pippin: You do? Do you know the I Like Mashrooms song?  
  
Kate: YEAH!!!  
  
*Kate, Merry and Pippin start singing the I Like Mashrooms song*  
  
Ally: I am severely annoyed...  
  
Anne and Maria: Us too...  
  
A voice in the distance: We can put a stop to it!  
  
Anne: who said that?  
  
Voices: Us!  
  
*4 girls drop in the scene*  
  
Girl #1: Hi...  
  
Anne: and you guys are...  
  
Kate: Squirrels!  
  
Girl #2: No... I'm Austin!  
  
Girl #3: I'm Tris!  
  
Girl #1: I'm Sara!  
  
Girl #4: And I'm Kate!  
  
Kate: Hey I'm Kate!  
  
Ally: We cannot have two Kates running about...  
  
Anne: Let's call her Kathy!!!  
  
Kathy: Kathy sounds nice... I'll take it!  
  
Maria: OK now we can form the Council!  
  
Alex: No council is perfect without the Mentally Insane Chickens Wanting to be Accepted or MICWA!  
  
Ally: Tell them to join!!! The more the merrier!  
  
Merry: My names in it! YAHOO!  
  
Maria: I know another song with your name in it too!  
  
Pippin: Can I sing it?  
  
Alex: OK my cute little hobbit you!  
  
Anne: He's mine... *shriek of terror is heard*  
  
Kate: Did you just say... *shriek of terror is heard*?  
  
Anne: Yes she did...  
  
Sara: We have to organize this council!  
  
Tris: I agree I say we give out flyers to some peeps to join...  
  
Maria: But our cause is to not let any more FanGirls here!  
  
Ally: OK we will hold it where the Council of Elrond was held OK!  
  
Austin: And I will give the Nachos and Coke!  
  
Kathy: I think someone's gonna have to do something about Sam...  
  
*Sam is seen staring at Frodo*  
  
Kate: Back off dude! He's my man...  
  
*Sam scowls and stomps away*  
  
Frodo: Sam was getting freaky... Thanks Kate!  
  
Kate: Welcome my little blue-eyed friend!  
  
*Frodo groans and Merry and Pippin giggle at Frodo*  
  
Kate: Back off!!!  
  
*Merry and Pippin whimper*  
  
~Later the hobbits except Sam, Aragorn, Legolas and the Twins are having a conversation about FanGirls~  
  
Frodo: Having a FanGirl isn't that bad...  
  
Legolas: It's OK if you only have one...  
  
Pippin: Having two is cool!  
  
Merry: Having one isn't bad...  
  
Elladan: Except when you share her...  
  
*Elladan glares at Elrohir*  
  
Elrohir: ehehehe...  
  
Aragorn: I have one! YAY!  
  
Legolas: OK we all have one so we should get more!  
  
Merry: That would be cool!  
  
Elladan: Count me in!  
  
Elrohir: Me too!  
  
Pippin: Me three!  
  
Frodo: OK at least it will protect me from Sam...  
  
Aragorn: I want to get more!  
  
Legolas: It's settled then... We should get more FanGirls!  
  
==========================================================================  
Oh poor guys... They have no idea on what are FanGirls... Anyway hurry I have chappy 5 in mind so if you want to appear in chappy 5 tell me quick!  
  
What I need...  
  
2 rabid Legolas fangirls  
3 rabid Haldir fangirls  
4 rabid Elladan/Elrohir fangirls  
1 rabid Estel fans  
A completely insane guy/gal  
Anyone interested with the hobbits (first 8 only...)  
  
Please R/R too! 


	6. The Council of the FanGirls

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTr or it's characters so if you disagree... SCRAM!  
  
Anyway I'm sorry for not updating for a really, really long time, I was planning of discontinuing it but I decided since I've run out of Ideas for TTOME I'll write chapters for this instead! So if you have any idea's for Pippin's turn in TTOME, PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW IN TTOME!  
  
OK I've changed the plot but there will still be one month in Rivendell and Kate will get more and more insane by the minute and this will become a parody of LoTr and I changed the summary and etc, etc, etc, I assure you this will be good and cool!  
  
Anyway now our story... By the way you may find this strangely familiar and you are about to read why... Oh and no offence to all the FanGirls because of Pordor!  
  
=========  
  
Insane Morons  
  
Chapter 5: The Council of the FanGirls  
  
"Friends and strangers, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of the real world..." Ally stated "Middle Earth's cuties stand on the brink of destruction, one of you must decide it's fate" and everyone gasped,  
  
Among the members there was PopcornLeader, Lily Boffin, Ruby and Kate of the Shire, the four came all the way from it and carry a heavy burden yet to come... Kate held the one jacket, the jacket that will close the portal of the real world allowing no more FanGirls to come but there is a disadvantage, as the jacket corrupts Kate or it's bearer, the more insane they get, as you can see by Kate's status, Ruby was Kate's friend in the Shire, she lived with her in Crick Hollow while finding a way to snatch Pippin from Merry's grasp with PopcornLeader and Lily, the two troublesome friends played pranks on every hobbit and that's why Ruby hired them, the four were best of friends, even though PopcornLeader and Lily fought over Merry sometimes it's cool  
  
There was also Sara, Tris, ElfieGal, boobtubesandgrass and Lynsay from Mirkwood, the most dangerous of all realms and the best producer of hair care products!  
  
Lastly there was Lady Voldything, Austin and Kathy of Rivendell, the four were very, very annoying and talented at the same time and they are all crushing on the Half-elven brothers [Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir]  
  
Maria and Anna are sadly sucked into a black hole because Kate 'accidentally' spilled Gandalf's black hole juice and sent them strait somewhere where Elladan, Elrohir and the hobbits keep their clones  
  
Anyway... "Bring forth the jacket Kate..." Ally told Kate and Kate put it on the elven jacket hammer of Elendil, and she went back to her seat, sighed and everyone stared at it in awe  
  
"It is a gift... a gift from the annoyingness of Pordor [the land of the FanGirls]! Why don't we use this jacket-"said Janine [my muse from Mirkwood too] but Austin cut her off, "You cannot wield it! None of us can!" "And what would an annoying troublesome elf know about it?" Janine asked "This is no mere annoying troublesome elf! She is Austin daughter of kings, princess of Mirkwood... You owe her your allegiance..." Tris told Janine "Austin?" Janine asked "Havo dad, Tris" Austin told Tris, good thing Janine needed to brush up on her elvish... Tris sat down scowling "Mirkwood has no princess, Mirkwood needs no princess..." Janine muttered out loud and sat down  
  
"You have only one choice... the jacket must be destroyed" Ally said then everyone went silent "Then what are we waiting for?" Lily asked then she went to the jacket and tried to rip it but when she tried a force pushed her back "One cannot destroy it by just ripping it Lilly Boffin, it must be cut in two using the scissors of Sarumana found in her oversized sewing kit in Pordor" Ally said "One does not simply walk into Pordor, it's Pink Gates are filled with things more deadly and annoying than FanGirls, it is a vast wasteland full of posters of the ones we love with smooches or kiss marks, the very air you breath is deadly, it can put you into a deep sleep and all you will think about is making the world full of pink fluffy pillows... and the great purple eye is ever watchful..." Janine said "Have you heard nothing of what Lady Ally has said? The jacket must be destroyed" Tris told Janine "And I suppose you will be the one to do it!" a voice said and it was Leah, Tris's most hated enemy [story purposes] "And what happens when Saurumana [The top Mary-Sue] gets what is her's?" Janine asked "I would die before I see the jacket in the hands of Tris!" Leah shouted  
  
Then they all started arguing then Kate started shouting "I will take it!" then when finally everyone turned their attention to Kate she said "I will take the ring to Pordor! Though I do not know the way..." "I will help you bear this burden Kate... um... What was your last name again?" Lady Voldything asked "Proudfoot" Kate replied annoyed that a person didn't know her last name but little did she know no one at all knew her last name before she said it just now... Anyway "Kate Proudfoot as long as it is yours to bear..." Lady Voldything said "But I'm still mad at you for not knowing my last name you evil elf!" Kate told her clutching her collar so that their faces were aligned then Kate let go after she saw the fear in Lady Voldything's eyes "In either life or death I will protect you... You have my sword" Austin told us "And you have my bow!" Tris said "And my smartness, wittiness, brilliance, insaneness- ow..." Sara said but PopcornLeader stepped on her foot "You carry the fate of us all freaky one... If this is indeed the will of the council, then I will see it done..." Janine said "I wanna come!" PopcornLeader, Ruby, Lily, boobtubesandgrass, Lynsay, Kathy, Lady Voldything, ElfieGal and Leah said "OK" Ally replied and they all grouped together "Since I want to go and I am the smartest and best person and the highest ranking elf here you shall be called the Fellowship of the Jacket!" Ally said "Hear that? We're in the fellowship!" PopcornLeader told Lily "Great... Where are we going?" Lily asked then everyone just stared at her  
  
========  
  
OK so you all know now the Council of the FanGirls and as you can see I've used some of you guys to fill in for some spots... OK? Anyway if you don't understand what I'm trying to do here it is...  
  
Lily- Pippin  
  
PopcornLeader- Merry  
  
Ruby- Sam  
  
Kate- Frodo  
  
Janine- Boromir  
  
Lady Voldything- Gandalf [the insane]  
  
Austin- Aragorn  
  
Tris- Legolas  
  
Leah- Gimli  
  
OK? So now you know and the rest of you are also in the fellowship and apply to the randomness of the story!  
  
Review answers:  
  
Lily the Bucklander: Hi Lily! Nice to see you in my reviews! Anyway you have gotten your wish my fair maiden! OMG! DID I JUST SAY FAIR MAIDEN??!!! SEE I SAID IT AGAIN!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Anyway I plan to review everyone with completely long reviews full of randomness and insanity so I figured I'll do your's first... [gets Dom Monaghan] He's all yours bub  
  
Lady Voldything: HI! I like your review a lot so I will put it here so the whole world can read the insanity and randomness! I LOVE INSANITY AND RANDOMENESS! YEAH BABY YEAH! THAT IS WHY YOU ARE TO BE CALLED GANDALF THE INSANE OF THE FELLOWSHIP! Because you rock randomness and insanity... Well can you give me a nickname for the peeps to call you? Anyway thanks for reviewing! Oh you'll get your Merry soon too! Don't worry Lily both of you can have him!  
  
Review: I can be a rabid elladan/elrohir fangirl, the COMPLETELY INSANE FRUITCAKE PIE, (i mean gal), or a RABID MERRY FAN. GO MERRY. KEEP IT ON WITH THOSE CARROTS BABAY.  
  
qualifications:  
  
i am incredibly random  
  
i have many nicknames i give, and one of my galpals in nickname Philip Von Poufenstein. some more are Freshman (she's a junior), Cake, Coffee, Cappy, Tomato, and Keeper of the Mold.  
  
i fully believe that i am the Ghost Demon Queen of the Ninja Knife Monkeys and that all the powers of the Uzbekistanian Mafia stands behind me.  
  
i have connections in the dyslexic purple llama network  
  
i have a KITTY  
  
i am in a constant state of seeming (but not necessarily being) high, hyper, delusional, sugar-high and completely bananas. and i like bananas.  
  
i have adhd, so my brain jumps from point A to point Q while everyone else is still asking for directions to B, so when i hear sometihng that reminds me of something, then i think of the second thing, then THAT reminds me of something (and so on and so forth) so a person could mention a doctors appointment and then i could crack up and start babbling about Honey Nut Cheerios  
  
I HAVE MIGHTY TAPIOCA POWER  
  
i am completely bonkers  
  
i love using gratuitous british terminology  
  
so i think these are qualifications. what say you?  
  
and since you dont have the insane person or a hobbit fan or enough twinfans yet, i think i could fit in hopeful  
  
I LOVE THIS STORY  
  
Persephone's-Child: HI! Like your review! Anyway I like did what you asked for but I'm afraid that there is another who wants the role as Pippins girl so I'll leave it for the final chapter... Anyway PEREGRIN TOOK AND BILLY COME HERE! [Billy comes in and Nienna shoves him to Ruby] He's all yours!  
  
boobtubesandgrass: LoL! OK you're in anyway can you give me a nick? For the story I mean... PLEASE? Anyway I like your pen name! So I shall give you Legolas merchandise! [shoves boobtubesandgrass posters postcards, keychains and more Legolas stuff]  
  
rogue mystique: HI LYNSAY! NICE TO SEE YOU! [waves] GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY! THANKIES FOR REVIEWING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! SO FOR THAT YOU GET A LEGGY KISS! [Legolas kisses Lynsay on the lips] OK Legolas you can stop... Legolas stop! STOP NOW! [tries to pull Legolas off Lynsay but he won't budge...] OK so if you two are stuck together locked into each others arms in a deep compassionate kiss I might as well have Elijah and I do the same thing... [kisses Elijah Wood]  
  
Telepond: Hi! Hello! YOU'RE IN! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! You are his FanGirl so I shall give Orli to you! [shoves Orli to Telepond and they do the same routine like Lynsay's or rogue mystique] OK well I still have Elijah! [kisses Elijah again]  
  
Sea, Flames, Fire, Water: It's back on... OK?  
  
MystiqueHottie7: You'll be in it! I assure you but after the FOTF leaves Rivendell because well you'll soon know! :)  
  
Icy: Hi Icy! Your friend will be in it as soon as the FOTF leaves Rivendell! Oh and tell me your pen name too! Anyway tell her a belated happy birthday!  
  
Arsinoe Selene: Hi! Please finish your story and oh yeah sorry for not giving you a lot of lines here but you shall have a really important part in the story! Really! Anyway I'll give you this... [a LARGE Legolas and Aragorn poster] OK have fun!  
  
ElfieGal: The MICWA shall be arriving shortly but I shall first give you a present [gives ElfieGal a Pippin with a ribbon on his head] OK be nice to it! It needs food and needs to be bathed daily and needs 10 glasses of beer a day and a barrel of Longbottom Leaf every day too! Have fun! 


End file.
